


Falling Into You

by abluenite



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, blushing boys, cheek kisses, connor's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluenite/pseuds/abluenite
Summary: Connor realizes his true feelings for his best friend, Oliver. Sometimes distance does make the heart grow fonder. Disclaimer: I do not own HTGAWM





	

You came to visit me this weekend. It had been a few months since we stopped working together and I moved away. You called me your best friend, but at the time I thought you just meant at work. I took it for granted how much you cared about me and I hurt you. You forgave me though and we started talking again, falling back into this friendship that was more than just work buddies who had lunch together.

 

Now you’re here in my new house, tucking in to my guest room getting overly excited about how much you love the wood floors and the view. I laugh to myself at how innocent you are and smile when you ask me to stay and talk to you before bed. It’s sort of like a sleep over you tease as you tell me about what I left behind at the old job and how much everyone misses me there. I don’t think I believe it honestly, but you assure me people liked me more than what they let on.

 

Then I wait for you quietly on the edge of the bed as you remember that you need to wash your face and brush your teeth before bed. I point you to the bathroom and you’re impressed that I bought a house so big that you get your own bathroom when you visit. A stark contrast from city living you acknowledge and there’s that smile on my face again. 

 

When you come back that fresh scent of something lavender and crisp wafts by and then you apply lotion to your face and set down your glasses on the night stand.

 

“I want to do so much with you Connor,” you whisper to me a few inches from my face as I lay on top of the covers next to you.

“Whatever you want to do Ollie. I’m sure we’ll have fun.”

 

I almost allow myself to fall sleep next to you as you continue with your stories and theories about work and life, and the future. I love that you are such a dreamer, but I don’t know how to tell you exactly.

 

I retire to my bedroom, down the stairs through the kitchen and to the left. My bed is cold and so big just holding one body. Why didn’t I just agree to that slumber party you just suggested? We’re friends, right? It’s totally okay for two grown mean to sleep in the same bed when they’re friends.

 

In the morning, I wake you up to the smell of pancakes and wait patiently for you to come downstairs to join me. You have manners and were raised by strict parents so you don’t dare come down to the breakfast table without first showering and getting dressed. When you are done, your hair is still wet and curled around your ears like it sometimes does and your aftershave fills my senses.

 

“Mm pancakes!” You exclaim as you sit yourself down, but not before you greet me with a good morning hug and kiss on the cheek. I turn around quickly so you don’t catch my cheeks burn. They always do that when you are affectionate with me. You always loved to hug me when you saw me and kiss my cheek when we met or left each other’s company. My heart flipped every time.

 

“So, I haven’t seen you in forever it seems,” I tell you and you nod. “I have presents.” I grin and you do as well. You love presents.

“Christmas presents!” You try to hide your excitement as I pull out a gift bag and present it to you over your coffee.

“Con you really shouldn’t have,” you respond trying to hold in the excitement over this action figure of your favorite super hero. No one knows how much you love your comic books, action figures and other geekery but me. I love that about our relationship that I know these things about your and you know things about me. Like how you pull something out of your pocket and wink at me.

 

“I have presents too,” you prod, silently asking me to open it. It’s a small box and I can’t imagine what could be in there.  I open the lid slowly and there the silver thing sits. I pull it out and hold it up; this single key.

“So, that you can visit me next time,” you give me that small warm smile and I look down again.

“Thank you, Ollie.”  You’re letting me one step closer inside your world.

 

I want to reach over and hug you tight but I’m not sure what will happen next if I’m that close to you right now. Instead I smile back and hope you don’t see the pink in my cheeks. Actually, I think I hope you do.

 

We gather our things and I take you around my new town, showing you the shops I want to visit and the ones I have already. We decide our first stop will be the movies and then lunch at one of those places after. You pick something that you know may scare me, but I think you wanted that. You wanted me to reach over and grab your arm during the scary parts and push my face into your shoulder until the scene is over. You smile and laugh but I hold you tightly. You don’t let me pull away until you’re sure it’s over and you apologize with a kiss to the cheek and a promise to let me choose the next movie.

 

When it’s over and we’re walking out, you take my arm and hold onto as you talk about what you liked or disliked about the movie. You like being close to me when we spend time together and it shows when you sit close to me when we have a meal and run your fingers down my arm when you’re telling a story that you laugh almost all the way through and have to re tell so that I can get the jokes too. I love the way you laugh.

 

We decide on lunch at a diner close to my house and we order our old favorites of burgers and fries. You get something vegetarian without cheese but extra pickles. I ask for a turkey burger and yes to the cheese and extra mayo.  As you sip your tea and bite your burger you ask me what I like most about living here and I try to hide the fact that even though I love it up here; my new house, my job, my quiet neighbors and all the fresh air I can inhale, something is still missing. I miss you.

 

“Maybe you could move up here too,” I offer quietly but you know I’m just kidding. You can’t uproot your life to move up here to be closer to me, your best friend.

“It’s so nice up here. Maybe I could convince my parents to move up here,” you grin at me as you eat a fry. I wish you could but I know your responsibilities to them. They are older and somehow really love the hustle and bustle of the city. Quiet retirement upstate would be too much for them. It’s funny thinking about it, but I think I’d like them up here with you, and with me. With us. All together.

 

Lunch is over and we head now to do some shopping at the mall. They’re bigger up here and you could just browse the whole day away, and somehow, we do. We pick up random things we need and gifts for you to take back home. I smile when you take my arm again and for a second you let your fingers slide down and touch mine before letting go and pointing at this store that has something your father might like. I follow you in and give you suggestions, but really, I’m trying to savor the warmth still hovering over my hand.

 

It's dinner time and you want to prepare something for me since I made breakfast. I give in and we stop at the supermarket to pick up a few things. As you prepare our meal I shower and change my clothes. You do the same once dinner is simmering in the pots.

 

“I love your pasta,” I smile up at you and you beam at me.

I know you’re telling me something as I’m eating dinner but all I can stare at are your eyes and think about how comfortable you look in your night clothes. My mind wanders back to last night when you lay in my guest bed with my sheets and blanket wrapped around you. How did you look so good wrapped in my linen?

 

“Con? Con? Are you alright?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” I shake the thoughts out of my head.

“You zoned out a bit.”

“I’m sorry. I think I’m falling into a food coma,” I laugh to myself.

“Don’t eat too much. I want to watch that sci fi show I was telling you about on Netflix.”

“Oh sure, Ollie. I’ll queue it up now.”

 

I’m so close to you on the couch as you hug my throw pillow and cover your sock clad feet with the soft throw that hangs over the back. I can’t focus on the show; only on you. You try to explain it to me but I don’t really get it. I could but I’m too distracted. Your hair is messy again and you’re leaning on me as you stare at the television. My heart is pounding. Do you hear it?

 

Yawns come out after two episodes and we realize it’s nearing midnight.

“Where has the time gone? Why did it take forever yesterday when I was coming here but now is going so fast?”

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” and you laugh at my corniness.

 

I tuck you into bed again, after helping you pack your things for the morning. The bus leaves early and I don’t want you to miss it. I can’t help but stare into your eyes as you lay on my guest room pillow blinking heavily and trying to stifle those troublesome yawns.

 

“I’ll wake you up alright Ollie.”

You nod and I close the light and door before making my way back to my bed, once again empty without a second occupant to fill it up.

 

“Connor, I had so much fun this weekend with you. We must do this again soon. Thank you for having me.”

I hug you tight as the bus begins to board, and right before you pull away to hand in your ticket you lean in and kiss my cheek again.

“I’ll text you when I get home. Love you.”

I try to wave you goodbye but I can’t move. You love me? I mean I love you too. You’re my best friend, but I don’t know if my love is just the friendly type.

 

I’m home watching something on the television when my phone chimes and you tell me you’ve arrived at home.

_I’m glad you made it home safe. You get some rest and I’ll talk to you soon._

_Goodnight Con. Thanks for everything._

_Thanks, you too!_

_Xoxo_

I try to sleep but all I can think about is you. You’re back at home in your bed pulling the blanket up around you and all I want to do is climb upstairs and pull the blanket that was around you this weekend and let your scent lull me to sleep. It’s terrible creepy to do that isn’t it, I wonder.

 

Somehow, I fall asleep but my phone wakes me up in the middle of the night. 3:34am to be exact as I pick up my phone but I also see your name.

_Text from Ollie_

Are you okay? My first thought as I open the phone but instead I just feel warm all over.

 

_I don’t know what this is Con but I can’t sleep. Seeing you this weekend after not seeing you for so long just woke something up in me. I think I love you Con. But not just in the best friend’s sort of way. I think I like you._

My fingers are flying as I pull your name out of my contacts and I hope I catch you.

“Hello.”

“Ollie?”

“Yea Con,” you breathe into the phone.

“I’m awake.”

“I’m awake too,” I hear you smile through the phone.

“Um, about your text.”

“Yes Con?”

“Hm.” I don’t know how to say it. “Is it true?”

“Is it true how I feel about you?”

“Yea, Ollie.”

“It is.”

I can’t breathe suddenly but I can smile and laugh. You hear me and you laugh too.

“I like you too, Ollie.”

“I’m glad.”

* * *

 

And now I’m at your doorstep a few weeks later, holding that silver key but I can’t move my hand. I keep reading 303 backwards and forwards and I feel the heat on my neck. The keys falters and begins to drop, but it’s caught.

“Connor?”

I turn around and I see your face, that smile that melts me and does me in.

“You’re here! You’re here!”

I fall into your embrace and try to settle your grocery bags as we juggle hugging and that beautiful kiss on my cheek. When I pull back I lift my hand and land it on your cheek.

“I missed you Ollie,” and you nod into my touch.

“I missed you too,” you smile softly and walk forward to open the door.  “Let’s get inside.”

And we do.

 

The groceries somehow don’t make it to their homes, but you and I make it to your couch; our arms in a tight embrace around the other. I don’t know how to kiss you, how to kiss someone you love so much but I try and you help me and by the end my face is hot and my hair a mess.

You soothe me with little pecks on my cheeks and jaw and then my shaky hands land on your chest.  

“We’ll go slow,” you offer when you feel me shake against you and I agree. This is too perfect to mess up and I don’t want to do that.

“We’re best friends,” I state and you nod. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I want this more than anything.”

“Me too Con.”

“Let’s go slow.”

“Yes.”

And that night starts the beginning of me sharing my life with you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
